Rachel Ray
by Angellwriter
Summary: "You may take a seat Mrs Ray"  "It's Ms Berry, Mr Ray"  "your name is still Rachel Barbara Ray, not Berry"  "I regret everyday saying those two drunken words"  "That's no way to speak to your husband" then class gasped in unison. interesting English class


Set during bad reputation hope you like it.

Disclaim to Glee: I don't own glee if I did Puck, Matt and Mike would walk around with no shirts on.

* * *

I was walking into my English class alone just as the bell rang, I would have been walking in with Jessie but he is still angry about the Run Joey Run video. Of course he told me about how it really upset him and that he could understand from a follow rising but then again he, he said that doing a video with two of my ex and him in it was crossing the line. He needed space, he needed time, to forgive me...or to break up with me, it was a 50-50 chance and I was worried.

I stopped were I was walking when I saw a man with slightly messy black hair, bright blue eyes and some stubble on his face. He was slightly too built to be lean but also too thin to be bulky, he was wearing a button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

I gasped from shock and it was louder than I expected because everyone turned towards me, even the girls gawking at the new teacher writing on the board, the teacher turned to me too. When he saw me he dropped the white board marker he had in his hand.

"Ray-Ray." He said softly looking at me.

He walked swiftly towards me then hugged me tightly my arms were pinned by my sides and I could not push his away or hug him back, even if I could move then I would me too shocked to move then anyway.

He pulled back slightly so he could see my face, he leaned down to me I moved my head so he kissed my check instead of my lips as was his aim. He seemed put off by this but the remembered where we were and let go of me and cleared his throat.

"You may take a seat Mrs Ray." He said loudly taking a few steps to separate us.

"It's _Ms Berry, _Mr Ray." I said and he froze.

"_Mrs Ray_, please take a seat and see me after class." He said turning to walk to the front.

"_Ms Berry_." I stretched.

He turned to me, "I didn't sign them, and your name is still, Rachel Barbara _Ray_, not Berry." He empathized.

"Jake, just sign them and it will be, you can have everything, just sign them." I said pleadingly.

"No, I will never sign them, you'll realise this is what you want." I said sternly.

"It was a mistake and I regret everyday saying those two _drunken_ words." I said coldly spitting out the word drunken.

"That's no way to speak to your husband," then class gasped in unison, "Especially when I haven't seen you for almost a year."

I turned towards the door but he caught my arm,

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To get you fired." I yelled running out of the door.

I ran straight into the principles' office and collapsed on the seat in front of the shocked principle.

"He tried to kiss me; He held my arms at my side and tried to kiss me." I said sobbing hysterically, tears pouring out of my eyes and wetting my clothes as I cried into my sweater.

I looked up to find a shocked Principle and a just as shocked Noah Puckerman, although it didn't faze me in the slightest.

"Who are you talking about, Miss Berry?" He asked softly.

"The new teacher, Mr Ray." I said softly but still loud enough for him to hear over my muffled sobs.

Just then the teacher in question walked in.

"Jake, what is the meaning of this, did you try to kiss Ms Berry?" demanded Figgins.

"No I did not try to kiss Ms Berry-" He said and I cut him off.

"You did try to kiss me." I shouted at him.

"Yes I did _Mrs Ray_" He replied stretching the last part.

"For the last time its Berry, and you tricked me. Never in my right mind would I have ever done that if it wasn't for you." I said hotly.

"I'm sorry Jake, but it is against the rules of the school and the school board to try kiss a student." Principle Figgins said.

"I am aloud to kiss my _wife_, have been ever since she said _I do_." He said more to me then Figgins.

"Oh please, you got me drunk in Vegas, while I was under age might I add, and then took me to a cheap casino to get married, our witness was a hobo and a drunken lady that was looking for a threesome with us." I said loudly.

"Your fathers love me, we grew up together and I love you." He said trying to convince me to see his way.

"I was sixteen and I thought I would be okay with my best friend, but no he gets me drunk and get me to marry him, that and the fact that he's five years older and should have been responsible. But no, he thinks, hey she's pretty out of it this should be a great time to confess my love for her and get her to be with me for the rest of your lives by a shotgun wedding." I ranted.

"We need married couples counselling." He said softly.

"No, what we _need_ is to get a annulment but you won't sign the damn papers." I yelled at him getting really angry.

"What happened, you used to have a crush on me, or did that end when I graduated and no longer played football?"

"Key words, _used to_ as in don't anymore and you know I'm not that shallow, besides I had a crush on you it didn't mean I would have forced or trick you in to marrying me"

"Come on Ray-Ray, I wake up and your gone, without a note or a goodbye. I missed you I haven't heard from you since you sent those forms." He said.

"Don't Ray-Ray me, you tricked me which you shouldn't have done, then you show up here, did you know you make me angry so much I now only were clothes that you hate. Do you know what its like to wear animal sweaters with knee high's, and I never wear jeans only skirts, not even in winter, and there short see." I gestured to my attire, "I only wear these objectifying myself because you hated when I wore that cheerleading shirt and everyone could see up my skirt. You made me quit cheerleading because you thought I was great at it, I became the opposite of me the only thing I kept about the old me was my singing." I ranted at him.

"I left my friend, family, my squad, my choir group, I left it all, I left my life and its all _your fault_." I told him coldly.

"Ray-" I cut him off with an ice glare, "Rachel, I'm sorry you did all those thing when you could have just come to me and I would have taken care of the problem." He said sincerely.

I boiled over in anger, "YOU ARE THE PROBLEM, YOU IDIOT." I screamed.

"Now, now, please stop yelling in my office." Figgins said,

"I'm sorry but how can you be married, your underage, Ms Berr- Uh Mrs Ray?" He added unsure.

"I got emancipated from my dads, the believe in equal rights for everyone no matter what age or race or gender. Its one of the most prominent Jewish things they believe in after they learnt that the Jewish people came up with emancipation and when they had me. So they had me emancipated on my sixteenth birthday, they still provide for me, they just don't have guardianship of me." I said offhand-ish.

"I'm sorry Jake but I need to speak with the school board about this until then your suspended." Figgins said.

"But-" He was about to protest when he was cut off by Figgins.

"You two may go I need to speak with Mr Ray alone thank you."

I stood straighter held my head higher, my chin pointed upwards and walked out slowly careful not to touch Jake in any way as he was slightly in front of the door.

"Hey Berry." I heard someone shout, I turned around and saw it was Noah Puckerman.

"What Noah?" I said in half tiredness half annoyance.

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble." He said walking next to me.

"Oh just say it." I snapped at him.

"Your married? That's fucked up, he's kind of old too." He said.

"Watch your language and anyway he's not as old as the married cougar's you sleep with. " I snapped at him too angry to realise that I was protecting Jake.

"You Jealous?" he raised an eyebrow

"No but you sound like you are." I said.

Just then the bell rang and the halls swarmed with students going to lunch when they saw me they started whispering.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I shouted in frustration.

"Calm down Berry." Puck said.

I walked off and towards my locker without answering him.

I was near my locker when David Karofsky came around the corner with a big gulp slushie, he spotted me and stared at me with a grin on his face.

"Hey freak, I saw you with the new sub, are you a slut as well as a freak?" he asked me.

"I know that your just doing this to try and make yourself feel better, even thought we both know it doesn't work so you go around putting others down to try get others to understand how you feel without telling them. You feel like as much as an outsider as the people you pick on, which makes me conclude that you have an ulterior reason why you feel like an outsider, so since you are rich, that's not it, and it can't be physical as you are a good enough player so it must be some other reason. So add that with your anger problem and the fact that you seem to love picking on Kurt more then anyone else for him being gay, one can conclude that you are confused that you are starting to feel an attraction to other guys which makes you feel afraid, which in your opinion is a weak emotions which makes you angry for feeling such weakness." I evaluated so only he heard even thought the halls were empty and he started backing up until he had his back against the locker.

He stared at me and I returned his gaze he dropped the slushie in his hand and the red cherry liquid covered the floor. I turned my back to him and opened my locker put by bag in and turned back towards him, he had slid down to the floor when I had my back turned and he was now in the fettle position rocking back and forth.

I stepped next to him careful so I didn't step in the slushie and bent down towards him.

"How did you know?" He asked in a whisper.

"My dads are gay and they weren't always so…open with that fact, they were best friend in high school and they acted much the same as you. only, you know, without the slushie or bad insults, cause 'Freak' I hear it all of the time, you know you could be creative, like baby grandma, or no boys with berry, or rash berry. There are endless and infinite possibilities, but on a different subject, are you okay?"

"Fine, hey you know your not too bad?" he said looking at me, "But tomorrow I will start this again."

"No you won't because if you do then I will have to go Jakie Chan – Bruce Lee on your ass." I said to him in a joking matter but with an underline of seriousness.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"tell you what, If I can become popular by the end of school tomorrow then you have to join glee and if I'm still the bottom of the school I'll get you that A in math that you need." I offered him.

"Why do you want me to join the gleek club anyway?" he questioned.

"one you have a very deep voice that we don't have and two you're the captain of the hockey team who gives us the most grief and since Jay's here I can go back to being me." I answered.

"If I'm over ruled by my team all deals are off." He said seriously.

"Oh don't worry, they wont." I said before getting up and walking away.

I walked to the teachers lounge and straight in the door the teachers gave me questioning looks as no student ever comes in here, not that it was against the rules but they just … didn't come in here.

"Ray-Ray." I heard Jake say as he appeared in front of me.

"I'm not here to see you Mr Ray." I said as I side stepped him only to come face to, well, chest with Mr Shuster.

"Rachel, did you need to ask me something about glee?" he asked confused.

"No Mr Shue, I'm not here to see you either." I said again side stepping a teacher and sat down at the table across from the person I was here to see.

"What do you want you snivelling little brat." She sneered at me.

"It's not really a question of what I want, its more what you want, you need to win nationals but you want to demolish the other team's make them cry over there pitiful dreams that you crushed. I can make that happen." I offered her, my tone reminding me of the tone the devil uses to coax people into giving their soul to him.

"How are you going to make that happen?" he sneered slightly interested.

"Let me answer with a question, what kind of information do you have on the judges last year that got you that trophy?" I asked.

"I have no idea what your-" she tried to say but I cut her off.

"your team would have came second and everyone knew it, Mission heights high obliterated you yet you won because one judge gave them no points at all. Not only were they better with their routine but their tricks were better by far." I said to her.

"What do you want?" she said eyeing me up.

"Be at the gym in five minutes if you really want to win." I told her before shooting out of the door so no one, *Cough* Mr Jake Ray *Cough* could catch me.

I got my stereo from my car and changed in to some short shorts and soon I was at the gym stretching I already had the cd I wanted in.

"This better be good." The lady it the track suit came in.

I didn't answer, I just started the music counting the five seconds before the music startes to get ready.

I did the routine that got me not only in to the cheer squad at my old school but got me captain as a freshman.

Hand spring, round off, ballerina back flip which is a really slow and graceful back filp, triple front flip, and some moves I came up with myself, spinning dragon, revolving twist, upside down herky flip, handstand flip and others. I throw them all hard and landed each with ease, sweat poured out of me but I kept my breath even and kept my stance strong never shaking or twitching. No matter how the pain started to get to me, or my sweat started to drip into my eyes I didn't stop. I closed my eyes and carried on.

I finished in a perfect side splits, I was breathing heavily but not huffing and puffing, I did breathing excursus so I didn't huff and puff after shows that had both singing and dancing and now I never was totally out of breath.

I stood and looked at the lady in the track suit, she seemed totally and completely shocked. She was standing still as a statue and looking at me with a mixture of shock and greed with an under tone of awe.

"So?" I said causally not a hint or tiredness or breathlessness in my voice which made the awe and greed spark up again and dominate her shock.

"Congratulations you're a cheerio, now your pitiful life has some kind of meaning." She said after the shock wore off.

"Okay I want my captains uniform coach sue before the day ends will be best." I said to her slyly

"I said nothing about make you captain Berry." She said to me.

"I know I did, you see I'm not really good with people that are my age and have higher authority then me. If I'm not captain, your captain might have a little accident doing some of the dangerous cheerleading stunts that you made up, it might be so bad that the board suspends you and your budget gets revoked all together. Then your cheerios will have to be sponsored by a garage or super market, I can see it, the Mickenly Wal-Mart cheerio's. your slogan will be see our cheerio's on a box of…cheerio's."

She shuttered slightly but didn't react, "Are you trying to blackmail me into making you captain?" she sneered.

"I don't think of it as blackmailing more of showing you which chose would benefit you best and your goals of course." I smiled sweetly.

"what if I don't make you a cheerio." She snapped at me.

"well, I'll get you fired like I did the old glee teacher, Mr sandy, but it won't come to that, you like your cheerios to be the best and that's me."

"You know what, I like you. Captain B. get your uniform from me at the end of the day, now got to class maggot." She said.

"I'm done, I got a free period and then history with Ja – Mr Ray and I got him suspended." I replied.

"Oh – then lets get your uniform, and this also gives me time to talk to Santana and her no longer being head cheerleader anymore." He said in a normal tone, no sneer or yell or that mixture of both she often used talking to the gleeks.

I followed her to her office which was fairly close to the gym, when we go there se went behind her desk and pulled out a track suit, two of the original cheerio's cheerleading uniform, and the one for home games. She took out another track suit it was the same as the other only it had the words, _Cheerio Captain_, on the left breast.

She gathered everything except the plain track suit and handed it to me,

"Welcome to the team B." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"You know, I won't ever chose Glee club over the cheerio's and," she smiled more, bigger and evilly but I wasn't finished. "And I would never chose the cheerio's over the glee club, if it comes to the point that I have to decide, I'll quit both club's, neither can win fairly without me."

"I understand." She said tightly not expecting the last part of my speech.

"Oh and Coach Sue, can you call a practise tomorrow at six sharp, please, on the field. Thanks, bye." I said sweetly before walking out of her office.

The bell rung over head as I was nearly out of the school going to the parking lot,

"Rachel." I heard my name being called by a familiar voice and turned around dreading the talk ahead.

"Jesse." I said softly.

"Is it true? What that sub said, about you being married to him." he asked stiffly.

"Yes, Jesse it is but he took advantage of me" I defended myself.

"I really don't know what to say, I mean first the video and then I find out your _married_. It's like, someone is not wanting us to be together, and I'm not talking about Hudson."

"I'm sorry about the video, I have this overpowering need to be in the spotlight, I'm like Tinker-bell, I need applause to live. It's that person in me, the star, _she_ needs it, I never meant to hurt you in anyway I just wanted to change my image." I pleaded

"As a fellow star I can understand, but as your boyfriend, Rachel. It was crossing the line, do you know what it was like for me to see you up there with them, they were your ex's Rachel, everyone knows Hudson still carries feeling for you, and Puckerman. He's has sex with most of the female's at school plus who knows how many other's. Did you every stop to think when you were _changing your image_ about how I would feel?" he ranted.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly.

"You know, I came here for you? I left my school, glee team and transferred in my senior year to be with you, so you didn't have to hide it from your glee club." He said pain shining in his eyes.

"So…What does that mean for _us_." I asked softly.

"I don't know…Vocal Adrenaline is going on spring break and offered me to go with them, I wasn't going to go" he said, _why do I sense a BUT. _"But I need to clear my head, get away for a little, I can't deal with this right now, Not only the video but the fact that your married, and only sixteen." He sighed, "We can talk about this when I get back, it'll give me time figure things out."

I didn't want to him to go but I feared if he didn't, I would lose him, and I really didn't want that to happen so I nodded mutely and smiled at him with a sad understanding.

"It's not for ever, just two weeks." He said softly.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him heavily, pouring everything I had into that one kiss, I kissed him like it would be the last time my lips would touch his. I closed my eyes but that still didn't stop the tears that escaped and rolled down my check and over his too.

"Come back soon." I whispered on his lips my eye still closed he didn't reply verbally, but the slight brush of his lips in a up - down motion signalled that he had nodded. I let go of his shirt only now realising that I grabbed it to pull him closer to her.

I looked into his eyes one more before he was gone, walking a round the corner.

"Oh and I'm the new captain of the cheerio's" I whispered to the empty hall.

I went home and throw myself into idea's of improving both the cheerio's and the glee team.

The next morning I got up at four so I had everything ready for the day, since I organised an early practice I needed more time to not only get ready for school but do my usual exercise routine. After and hour and a half doing my normal routine of exercise and breakfast I jumped in the shower and then put on my new uniform with a few Berry good touches.

At the end I had pigtails tied in two red bow with my hair straight, a pair of white long knee high socks with captain in red letters at the top and dark red and white sneakers. A long sleeved half top under my cheerio's top and to top it off I had a glittered cheery on my left check.

I smirked at my reflection, I couldn't wait to see the look on Coach Suzy's face when she saw how I berry-ed up her uniform, then I put on my Captain track suit and got a grape lollie-pop before going down stairs.

I got into my car and drove to school, by the time I got there it was two minute's to six and were other car was in the lot that must have belonged to the cheerleaders. I got my cd player and my work out back and went onto the field, the other cheerleaders were sitting on the benches in their uniforms looking sleep. Coach Sue stood in front of them with two cups of starbucks coffee looking like hell on a bad day.

I came into view and stood next to her and took the other coffee in her and sipped it, everyone was shocked when they saw this, even the coach.

"Ah, Just then was I like it." I said sweetly.

"you like black coffee with five sugar cubes?" she said after a while, the team was shocked that she didn't blow up.

"I like free." I said cheekily.

She snorted, then noticed my hair and the little cheery on my check.

"The hair is all wrong, it looks like your trying to pass off as a kindergartener." She sneered

"And your hair looks like it was stolen from a pixie." I said to she sweetly and softly so only she heard. She was shocked that I shot a comment back at her.

"Let me tell you something Ms Sue. Diss on me, I'll diss on you, don't care if your Taylor Swift or Paula Abduel, you rag on me, I'll rag on you, cause what I get I give back too." I smiled still only she heard, she got this proud and respectful look on her face and smiled a little and scoffed again.

"I'll let it slide, but just for you, B." she said.

"Thanks Ms Sue." I said sweetly then turned to the gaping cheerio's.

"Okay so I'm your new captain-" but Santana cut me off.

"Manhands? You're the one who took my spot." She said angrily.

"If I took it as easily as I did, then it was never yours to begin with." I told her.

"Yeah Coach Sylvester, is this some kind of joke?" said a fake blonde with skin that was slightly orange.

"No the joke is your cheer's, routines, dancing and horrible stunts, add that to the fact that your out of shape and you had me up laughing most of the night." I said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Were are in shape and we won four years in a row, if we suck so much then how did we do that." She snapped back.

"A teacher that won't let your sucky team lose." I snapped back getting irritated.

"Let me give you all a little advise, a happy berry makes a happy team, and angry berry cut's away the team." I said slowly.

"Yeah right." Said the blonde the other mumbled in agreement.

"Hey fake ass blonde, What's your name?" I snapped tired of her already.

"Trinn," she said.

"Full name, Not your hooker name." I sneered.

"Terrian Brooks" Coach said, I felt amused at her name, I mean who would name there child Terrian, I'm sure they got it from vegetarian.

"Well Terrian since you are a little slow then I'll slow it down for you. You complain. You get cut. You can't keep up. You get cut. Because from now on, you keep up or give up, and if you give up, you know what happens?" I said slow and sweetly.

"You get cut?" Britany said unsure.

"Yes you get cut. Now enough of all this talk, we have to get you into shape. I think three times around the field should be enough." I said stretching.

"But the field is half a mile long so around it would be, like…three miles." Said a girl next to Terrian.

"Your right, better make it five times. Britany up the front I'll be at the back, if I pass anyone, that person is off the team instantly and will have to take off there uniform and give it back before school starts, I will not me in a team with losers. now go." I yelled. They started running only Terrian and two girls stayed behind.

"hey, why aren't you three running?" I said.

"We don't want to." Terrian said.

"You two go, now, if you don't start running you'll be off the team I'm not kidding." I said seriously and they ran off not looking back at there friend.

"You are Terrian Brooks, not Quinn Fabray, you are strong and fierce, your not Quinn and no matter how hard you wish or how many bottles of blond hair dye you have. At the end of the day you are still you, anyone who can't except that, should so fuck themselves, take no shit for being you. Now start running before I kick your ass off this team and you'll be more like Quinn." I said softly adding the last part jokingly, she smiled a little then ran off.

I took a swig of the coffee in my had and turned to sue.

"So what's the point of this exercise, we know they can do it, I make them run twice around the field before we start practice, and they will be no good if they can't even breath properly." She questioned.

"It isn't, that right there is the point, they have to control their breathing so they're not huffing and puffing even after a long run and hard routine, when they finish running that's when my practice starts." I explained before taking another gulp of the hot coffee before giving the cup back to her and taking off my track suit.

"what have you done to my uniform?" Coach asked.

"Berry-ed it up a bit do you like it." I said before running up behind the others, it didn't take me long to get to them but I slowed down so that I didn't cut them off the team so soon.

The first three laps they did with no problem but as it was getting into the fourth one I started getting too close to them and there was more lagging behind,

"Keep it moving, remember if I pass you, you'll no longer be a cheerleader" that gave them a little boast and they picked up speed a little more.

there was only half a lap more to go when the first girl collapsed, she was in front and another girl tripped over her and another until there was a big pile up of cheerleaders on top of each other huffing and puffing.

"Okay that was fun and since over half the team collapsed we can stop." I said sweetly my breath controlled so I two wasn't out of breath like the rest of the team.

"Okay, get up in a line." I ordered, they looked at me as if I was crazy.

"NOW." I shouted and they did as I asked still out of breath.

"Next we are going to work on breathing." I said smiling.

"First thing you do is take a big breath and hold it, then exhale out of you mouth, then carry on, slowly. In through the nose, out through the mouth, and repeat, in through the nose, out the through the mouth." I said walking back and forward in front of them.

After a few minutes they had their breath in control too and no longer sounded like they were dying from lack of air.

"That's it, control your breathing, take control of your body, work on your breathing, when you pant and take short fast breaths you use only one of your lungs and take more time to regenerate your energy. So by breathing slower, steadier and for longer, you use both of them and therefor you have more stamina." I explained.

"Okay, I'd like to teach you a routine but sadly you all are really slow at running, either speed up next time or we get up earlier, oh and since I can't teach you it now and I can't teach after school we have a lunch time practice. It's compulsory so if your not there, your not a cheerio now go take a shower and keep you breath level or I will cut you off the team." They walked off.

"Nice work B, now I need to teach you the routines-" But I cut her off.

"I don't need to learn them, I'm making new ones." I siad.

"You can't just cut every one of them, we have been practising them all year."

"I've seen your cheer's they are, well mine are better."

"You know I hate people with attitude, but you, you remind me of one, young Sue Sylvester, except shorter with horrible style, but still I like you." She said.

"And you remind me of my grandmother, just without the whole, young - middle - old confusion, I mean the cool track's then the make up that hide's the fact your middle aged and the old looking hair cut. But I think you a cool teacher." I said giving her a backhand comment too.

"Just one things that's bugging me," coach Sue said, "Why do you not sweat? It is a little weird."

I couldn't help it, I laughed loudly before controlling myself, "That wasn't that much of a work out for me, I run an easy two miles just to get the _Mail_ on every second day of the week but Sunday, not to mention my daily exercise on my bike."

"Your mail box is two miles away from your house?" she questioned.

"Yeah, it took a long time to finish building the house, it was finish last week," I said smiling, "To bad I'm the only one there to appreciate it." I added softly.

"Well I better go" I said, "have to face the rest of the student body."

"If anyone give's you trouble come see me B, I got your back." Coach said.

"Same to you too Double S." I said before walking away.

The jungle like halls of William Mickenly High school were shocked into stillness as people did double takes while gasping and gaping as Rachel Berry, as the came to know her, walked down the hall in a cheerio's uniform. True, it was slightly modified but it was still the infamous uniform that all the most popular girls sported on her toned body now. It was very comical and if it had not been her they were gaping at like fishes, she was sure she would be snapping pictures while laughing at everyone, no matter whom else it was. But as it was me I settled for merely smirking and laughing inwardly as I past the people that resembled a fish.

I was at my locker finally I opened it and put my bag in and pulled my books out for my next class, I felt the eyes on me but ignored it as I rifled through my locker for my Spanish books.

"So this is you plan to get popular, steal a cheerio's uniform and make it look…I can't even find word to describe it, wait, I know the word, Berry, you berry-ed it up. Hate to tell you this but that won't get you popular, it'll get you killed." He joked. "At least I just upped your rep a little my talking to you."

"Can you please not talk to me, The head cheerleader shouldn't associate with any hockey players, only football stars." I said teasingly.

"You Lying." He said seriously.

"Nope." I popped showing him my jacket that was in my hand where it said captain.

"Shit you're the cheerio's captain? But Yesterday Santana was captain." He said a little stunned.

"yes she was up until around three o'clock until Coach S told her she was replaced." I said tuning back to my locker and gabbing my other books and then shutting it and facing him.

"So…" he said slightly dazed, "when's that glee club meeting."

I laughed loudly and punched his arm, "Ouch, you know you're pretty strong for a midget."

"Not funny, and it's today at three thirty, if your late…" I trailed off.

"What?" he said somewhat bravely.

"You don't want to know." I side hauntingly before turning and leaving to go to my first class.

The day seemed to be much the same, walk to class, be stared at, whispered about, gaped at, and drooled over, sit in the front of class like always give the teacher heart attacks, learnt little then repeat.

Santana POV

I can't believe that bitch took my captain spot, the freak made us run four miles just to work on your breathing. I can't even believe his shit. I would have called her out properly in practice but I'm not stupid to do that with coach Sylvester there, not like _Trinn _god that girl is so annoying. I had to be sneaky with my plan thought I can't go up and slushie her when she's got the uniform on that would call this to Mrs Sylvester's notice. I made a plan that was sure to work, Coach Sylvester wouldn't stand for any of the people she hand picked to be kicked off the team, especially two of the best, not _the_ best though.

"Hey McKenzie, Miles." I said walking up two of the cheerleaders who were by their lockers in the cheerio's changing room.

"Lopez, Pierces." Greeted Willow McKenzie standing next to Stacey Miles, her best friend.

"I have a proposition for both of you." I said.

"I'm sorry Santana but I'm too young too get married, but we can have a pretend wedding." Stacey said sadly, Idiot made Britany sound smart.

"What is it." Willow said ignoring Stacey.

"I have a plan to get the Freak off the team then when she is gone, I'll be head again and you will be my second." I said leaning slightly so that neither Britany or Stacey heard.

"I'm listening." She said.

"All you have to do is come into our lunch time practice right before the end of luck bell rings, I'll do the rest, Coach will hate that you got kicked off, and if she doesn't kick you off like she said she would then no one would listen to her." I said.

"Smart idea but why don't you do it?" She asked.

"Because, coach likes me better then you and she'll listen too me if I'm still on the team." I said logically.

"Fine, I'll go along with your little plan." She said I smiled evilly and turn walking away with Britany on my heels.

Classes were boring, the one's I went to that is, soon it was time to go to the gym as the freak said. We got there just as everyone else did, RuPaul was already there and there was some gymnastics' equipment. There was four giant trampolines, four beans and a giant space left over with padding lain out.

"Get in a line." She said, we slow started to get in a line, some doing it straight away, Trinn and co.

We finally were in a line like she asked.

"Okay, first split up into groups, group one will be on the trampolines group two will be on the beans and group three on the mats." She looked over, counting the team.

"Two aren't here, who are you?" She asked.

"Willow McKenzie and Stacey Miles." Answered Trinn.

"Okay, I'll sort them out later, split up, I'll come around and show you what you have to do, don't do anything until then." She said, Brit and I walked towards the trampoline, well she bounced over to it and I followed.

She came over to us first, she got on one of the trampolines and started to bounce she was going really high, the suddenly she throw her body backwards and hugged her legs making a ball and flipped once, twice, thrice, four times before her feet hit the trampoline again. She then shot into the air again and did the same except in a front flip, I couldn't help that my jaw dropped a little.

When she was done she got off the trampoline and looked at the group she didn't have a hair out of place and breathed normally. "When you finish today I except you to be ably to do that, and remember not to breath hard or you will be running again." She smiled that fake bright smile and turned to leave.

She next went over to the beans and I watch her, she got on to the bean and did a hand stand on it, which was pretty cool, I'd never admit it but, I could never do that, hold a handstand on a bean. But then she took one hand off and was only holding herself up with one hand her legs were straight in the air, she held it for ten seconds then lowered herself off of the bean and instructed the girls do the same.

She then walked to the cheerio's on the mat then started then on some weird looking thing, she was doing stretching her body, the did a simple had stand then bent her body backwards until her hands were in between her legs. She then started to walk on her hands from one side of the mat to the other, she seemed to have left all of us with a jaw dropping stunt that she said we had to do.

Everyone seemed to eventually snap out of thing and start attempting to do the thing she show them, this is going to be difficult, I thought.

Ray's POV

I showed everyone what I wanted them to do, I went to the first group on the trampoline, four of the girls were jumping on the trampolines, they could do double flips just fine, but only that and only forward. They were too afraid to try anything over a double flip, I went up to one of the girls who was able to do a double and a half before she landed on her stomach.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Jasmine Webester." She replied evenly sure to keep her breaths even.

"Well Jasmine, I want you to tuck your knee's in a little more, tighten them together and when you jump kick off forward." I instructed her.

"Okay." She said looking at me suspiciously but complied.

She jumped three times to get some air before she did as I instructed and she went up into the air, she flipped once, twice, thrice, four times before landing on her butt and bouncing a few times before she got to her feet.

"I did it." She said astounded.

"Yes you did, although you didn't land on your feet, you still did four front flips, congratulations." I said to her with a smile.

She beamed at me and squealed jumped of the trampoline and hugged me, I hugged back laughing, she snapped out of her daze and smile sheepish before going to tell someone who was watching what she done. Then next person jumped on the trampoline ready to get it too.

I went around helping others like I did with Jasmine, the ones that were a little afraid seemed to forget their fear when they saw others succeeding and they too tried harder. At the end of a half hour most seem to have come close to doing what I asked them too.

When there was ten minute's until the bell rang I told them to stop and take a shower and drink some water. I was in the middle of telling them when your next practice was when the gym door's opened and two girls wearing cheerio's uniforms walked in.

"Did we miss anything." Said the one with red hair.

"you two must be Willow and Stacey," I said to them as they approached, "Did you not hear me when I said that we had practice at lunch time?"

"Yes I did, I just, ignored you." she said sticking her nose in the air.

"Okay, as of now you are officially off the team." I said to her indifferently.

"You can't do that, I'm the only one on the team that can do a triple back flip." She said smugly.

"well, while you weren't here, I taught them how to do a quadruple front flip and a quadruple _back_ flip. I thinks its fair to say that we don't need you any more and your show of disrespect just sealed the deal, remember what I said, keep up or _give up_ your uniform, you can't keep up if you are not here. now I really hate to do this but can you please leave the gym only the cheerio's are allowed in here and as of five minutes ago you are no longer a cheerio, I would also like my uniform by tomorrow morning. Thank you." I said waving the two out of the gym.

She huffed and stormed out with the girl with honey brown hair on her tail asking if they were still going to cheer.

"Good, now we have practice tomorrow after school and from there well have one on day one off day so after tomorrow we have no practice but the day after that we do-"

"but that's Saturday." One of the girls said.

"yes and I wanted to know if you wanted to practices all of Saturday of half or Saturday and half of Sunday." I said, "Show hands for all of Saturday," everyone but three girls put their hands up, "Ok then all Saturday it is, so on Saturday meet me on the field at seven sharp and be well rested and ready for a lot of training." I warned them

"um didn't you say that we were learning a routine today?" a girl asked bravely.

"Yes I did, but you need to learn these things before I teach you the routine." I reapplied, "Okay so practices are on Tuesday and Thursday at six, lunch and four after school and Saturday at seven AM. Any questions?"

"Um, I have one." asked Terrian, "we are short two people now that Willow and Stacey aren't on the team anymore, how are we going to find people at this school with the same amount of skills they did?"

"Don't worry just leave it up to me, I'll fix everything." I said reassuringly, "Now go to class." I said just before the bell rang.

Now I'll just go see Mrs Sue, I thought, I'm bringing in back up.

Santana's POV

Good, I'll go see Mrs Sylvester after school and get RuPaul kicked off the team or demoted so I can make her life hell.

Ray's POV

After I dismissed the team I went to Coach Sues office, it was close to the gym and didn't take me long to get to.

I knocked on the door to her office, I heard her shout a few insults before I walked in, her stopped mid insult and looked at me.

"B, what you doing here?" she asked.

"well, I wanted to discuss something with you, I have recently terminated Willow Mackenzie and Stacey Miles from there position on the Cheerio's, they happened to show up a few minutes before the bell rang then proceeded to show disrespect to their captain. Further more Willow seemed to think that she should be getting special for being able to do a tripe back flip, but I told her that I had already taught a lot of the girls how to do a quadruple front and back flip at their practice she missed. I do realise that with them off the team that I need another two to replace them and I have some people in mind that I trained personally so they are far better then any other on this team, not to brag or anything. I can get them to start school on Friday and their first practice will be the day following, So I just have come to keep you informed of what I am doing to your team your I also need you to collect the girls cheerio things." I informed her.

"If you can find better cheerleaders then the ones I got, that's fine, I want my cheerio's to be the best and if they aren't the best, then you can replace them, if they are half as good as you then they are better then anyone on my squad. If any of them step a toe out of line, you have my consent to replace them with anyone who is as good or better then them. I think you're the best captain I've ever seen B, next to me of course." She approved, "and don't worry about them, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Ms Sue." I smiled at her and walked out I had to call my cheerio's replacements.

I didn't have anything to do after my visit with Ms S, so I sat down in the library and reed Romeo and Juliet and Hamlet, I love Shakespeare. I always thought the way that they talked back then was so rich, it felt so good rolling off your tongue, it also, in my opinion, sounded better. I had no class last again as they had not replaced Jay yet.

I had finished the last act in Romeo and Juliet when the finally bell rung to say that school was out, I started on Hamlet and was half way through it when I had to leave.

I packed by things and walked out of the library and to the choir room, I was the first one there and I figured that I should make that call now.

I dialled the number and it rang five times before someone answered.

"Hello" said a voice from the other end.

"Hey Bree, its Ray is Joe there with you." I asked.

"Yeah right here, let me put you on speaker, there."

"Thanks, Hi Joe." I said

"Hi" I heard her shout.

"So any reason why you called us?" asked Bree.

"yeah, I was thinking I can hand in my favour." I said

"What is it, need us to go Karate Kid on someone." Bree said

"Really, Karate Kid? Couldn't you chooses someone scarier, like I don't know the Cookie Monster." Said Joe Sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Karate Kid is thee best, you think he ain't got nothing then he's all, Waaaa YAH." Bree defended her self and I could just imagine her trying to do one of his moves.

"Anyway," I said trying to avoid an argument, "I need you to start school here, on Friday, in two days, and join the cheer team, and glee club…please." I added.

"Sure, mum should be okay with that, her and dad always talk about how she wants to go to see grams but are too worried that we'll trash the house when she's gone." Bree said.

"Yeah you throw a party once when she's out of town and she never trust's you again, its her fault if you think about it, she's the one that came home five hour's early and didn't let us know." Said Joey.

Breeanna and Josephine were fraternal twin, they didn't even look like sisters let alone twins, Bree was a tall girl with long honey brown hair and emerald green eyes. Joey was also tall but an inch shorter then Bree she had short black hair and grey-ish blue eyes her skin was also three shades darker then Bree's.

"That's great, I'd love to have you there, the house always seems so empty and the size of the house doesn't help much with the feeling alone." I said.

"Your dads still as addicted to work as ever?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, even when they are home they're on their phone or laptop and we don't have long conversations like we used too, I have to check their web site for news about them. I still have to e-mail them what's new in my life and the only holidays we spend together is Jewish holidays." I sighed.

"Don't worry, they still love you and we'll be there soon to cheer you up." Said Joey,

"Yeah your right, thanks, you always know how to cheer me up, this is why I love you so much." I said happily, "Now I have to get going, I have glee now."

"Okay Love ya." Joey said at the same time as Bree said, "Miss you love." Slightly drowning Joey with her loud voice.

I hung up the phone laughing quietly.

"So let me get this straight, you got a husband, a boyfriend and still have someone on the side, who knew you were such a player, you could rival Santana, or worse…Puck." I heard a joking voice, I spun to see it was David.

"Shut up, it was my best friends." I said, "So you came? Early too."

"Yeah I always keep my word and I gave it to you that I would join if you become popular in one day. I'm early because I figured that you would be early and that I was going to get least grief if I'm here with you." He said sitting down, I followed suit, I smoothed my skirt down when I did and sat straight slightly facing him.

"Don't count on it, I'm not too liked, even in glee, I kind of got the feeling that they only put up with it because I can sing better then all of them combined, but then again they don't know how too harmonise with each other. Although sometimes there voices come together nicely but they always had my voice to distract the audience from there off pitch and slightly off key singing. Now that you're here I hope to broaden our musical horizons as we pretty much got all the types of singing range except they lowest which of course where you come in. I can sing all ranges but the lower ones affect my perfect key a little." I said.

"Okay, you talk a _lot_, um, still I think I'll stay with you, I'm already here…and stuff." He said scratching his head.

I nodded and we talked a little until everyone came walking in, the froze when they saw us, I didn't know weather it was my attire or the fact that David was sitting next to me.

"Um I think I'm having the weirdest dream ever, because never in real life would Rachel Berry be in a slightly altered cheerio's uniform, but still a cheerio's uniform. and Dave Karofsky is sitting together, ever." Kurt said.

"This isn't a dream Kurt, and David is going to join glee club and I have also joined another schooling activity, the cheerio's as you can tell by me wearing the uniform." I said

"Yeah, She's the captain too." Sneered Santana to me as she stormed past them and sat at the back with Britany following behind.

"What? I didn't just hear you say that Rachel, this Rachel is Captain of the cheerio's, let alone _in_ the cheerio's and last time I checked you were head, which was yesterday." Kurt said.

"yeah, then I get called outta last, she made me strip out of my uniform and throw my old one at me, then she made me go home and grab all the other captain things and then she said I was being replaced by someone who doesn't make her sick on sight."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." David whispered to me, "That is almost a compliment." I chuckled softly.

"Do you think that's funny man hands, Coach Sylvester isn't here to save you from getting your ass kicked by me." Santana sneered at me.

"My apologise if I have offended you in anyway and if you blame me for you no longer having the head cheerleading position any longer. I also don't condone any type's of violence however if you attack me I would have to defend myself which I am in my legal right to do so." I warned her.

She lunged towards me but was stopped by the boys holding her back, I just turned towards David and started to talk to him.

"So do you have a song that you would like to sing?" I asked him.

"Um," he said moving his gaze from Santana who was still struggling to get to me, "Shouldn't you be worried?" I just shock my head and repeated my question.

"um I was thinking of this song my mom used to sing me to bed." He said.

I nodded, "What's that."

"Swing low." He answered

"That song is perfect for your vocal range although it is not a song that is written to show your powerful voice, it's a good chose at such short notice." I said.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

Just then Mr Shuster walked in.

"Hey glee club." He said then spotted David and looked at him questioningly.

"Mr. Shue, David is going to join glee club." I said smiling.

"Why?" he asked, it was know that most of the bullying was done by the hockey team which David was captain of.

"Although it may sound unrealistic David lost a bet with me and for that he must join glee club, I know he could be a good singer if he tries hard enough." I explained.

"Um, Okay, but he has to sing Rachel." Mr Shue said.

"I feel that its kind of unfair how Mathew, Michel and Noah got into glee club without auditioning, dance wise or vocally, however I'm sure David wouldn't mind singing. I have asked him if he had anything prepared to sing and he has, luckily, I song of which I have approved." I ranted.

Mr Shue sighed, "Rachel, we have all heard them sing and we have all seen them dance, they are good at both-"

"But we didn't know that when they first joined." I interrupted.

"Yes but we know that now." He said.

"This conversation is irrelevant, he has agreed to sing I was simply commenting on how it seemed a little unfair." I finalised.

"Dave, would you like to sing now?" Mr Shue asked.

"Sure." He said and got up awkwardly.

He went to talk to the band and the stood in front of everyone, he looked to me and I gave him an encouraging smile and a little nod.

The music started and he started to sing.

David

_Rachel_

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

I looked over Jordan, and what did I see  
Coming for to carry me home?  
A band of angels coming after me,  
Coming for to carry me home.

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

Sometimes I'm up, and sometimes I'm down,  
_(Coming for to carry me home)  
_But still my soul feels heavenly bound.  
_(Coming for to carry me home)_

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

The brightest day that I can say,  
_(Coming for to carry me home)  
_When Jesus washed my sins away.  
_(Coming for to carry me home)_

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

If I get there before you do,  
_(Coming for to carry me home)  
_I'll cut a hole and pull you through.  
_(Coming for to carry me home)_

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

If you get there before I do,  
_(Coming for to carry me home)  
_Tell all my friends I'm coming too.  
_(Coming for to carry me home)_

Swing low, sweet chariot  
Coming for to carry me home,  
Swing low, sweet chariot,  
Coming for to carry me home.

It wasn't an earth-shattering performance but nor was it horribly unbearably, it good, not great but good.

Mr Shuster started to clap too and soon other clapped too, and then David walked over and sat by me.

"Okay welcome Mr Karofsky to the glee club." Mr Shuster said.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think and please read some of my other stories.


End file.
